As I Lay Defeated
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: A Dark Link POV. As he is left behind by the Hero, thoughts of what could've been follow after...


It's me again! And I'm here with my first Legend of Zelda ficcie! And yes, it IS dark and depressing! YAY!

Warnings: Some blood, dark.

Notes: Dark Link's POV.

__

"Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater…"

AS I LAY DEFEATED

7-10-05

__

Numb…

Shock overcomes the pain…

On their own accord, half-gloved fingers find the edge embedded in my stomach. My hand comes away bloody and I stare in shock. How? I lift my head…it feels like I'm drowning in the water I've been trapped…and I meet _his_ gaze. There is no emotion there on the fine features akin to my own. His lips move and my sluggish senses barely catch his words…

__

"…only a shadow…"

The pain comes as the hero withdraws his sword. Smooth metal retracts, blood darkening my already black tunic to a deeper, deadlier shade. I stumble back, hand to the wound. How? I ask again. I was his equal! Master said I could even surpass this blonde swordsman! But now it seems…

Ripples spread across the floor as it rushes up. My knees have collapsed under their own weight. My crimson eyes are distracted upwards as a swordtip levels at my forehead. His blue eyes now sparkle with malice…hmph…some hero…

__

"Return to the abyss, monster."

A barking laugh escapes my bloodied lips as I fall forward on one hand. _"Mon…ster?" _A smirk alights my pale features. I struggle to look up, eyes narrowed in malevolence. _"Monster?" _I sneer, feeling my strength draining. _"Who is the one that slaughters a helpless foe?" _My words evoke the wanted response. A booted foot slams into my chest, water splashing up around us. He stand over me, hazy through the mist.

__

"Finish me! You know you want to!" He makes no move. My face contorts in anger. _"If you don't, Master surely will! He doesn't forgive failure!"_

His eyes close and, to my amazement, he sheathes his sword. _"It's not my place. What Gannondorf does to his subordinates is of no concern to me."_ With that, he turns to the door visible in the swirling fog.

__

"Wait!"

I roll onto my stomach, ignoring the increasingly crimson tinged water._ "'Not your place!' Isn't it your role to destroy Master's creations? You'll just leave me here!"_

He walked through without a backwards glance. The wooden door slides shut behind my original.

__

"You coward!" I yell after, the echo returning tenfold. I try to follow but steadily draining limbs give out. I'm on my back again. Even my sword is out of reach. The illusionary sky is overcast, hiding the stone ceiling. My breath hitches in my chest and I squeeze my eyes shut. Was I created to die? To be slain by a mirror image?

…No…I'm the mirror…

I turn my head to the side and let my eyes slide back open. My chain, the ever present tree is dying along with me. My thoughts wonder to ridiculous questions. What would it be like to see the vast forests of the world? Vast oceans filled with unfathomable amounts of water? Rolling plains…? Anywhere but this dank, dark empty empty place. I can't even imagine…

I was created for one purpose. And that, I've failed.

I turn away, eyes shutting out the sight. A wave of pain captures me again. I yell out. But there's no one here. No one to witness my passing. Clenched fists slowly loosen. The violent ripples of my struggle still. I'm going where even Master can't follow…where is it really? No one can follow me again…

The water stills in the illusion-bound room. Red-orange eyes lingered on the downed figure in the middle of the chamber. _What is light without shadow? _The blue-donned man walked into the inch deep water, footfalls eerily silent. Emotionless eyes fell on the shadow. The young man donned in black did not stir. Damp raven black bangs fell to the side of Dark Link's face. The only splash of color on his mask of finality was a small sweep of crimson along his cheek.

Sheik watched silently as the dark creation's chest rose and fell for the final time, crimson eyes closed forever. The Song Bearer knelt and gazed in thought, face unreadable behind his cloth mask. _Is this the fate of all who resides in the shadow? What makes one human? _He stood again. A sense of duty called him to follow after the Hero of Time. _But first…_The Sheikah rested his golden lyre in the crook of his arm and strummed a song of mourning for the death and destruction that was to come.

__

As I lay defeated…I'm left to wonder……why……

end

How's that for depressing, folks? This fic was kinda inspired by Nexas's fic "The Weeping Eye." It's very well done and caused me to take a second look at Dark Link. Plus, Sheik's in it too! And Link's AWOL.

And yes, I believe Sheik is a guy and not a random look for Zelda! Fangirls unite!

BTW, the reason I out Sheik in here was because of a line he had in the LOZ manga. When questioned by Gannonodorf why Sheik serves him, he replies; "We are a tribe of shadows. Without substance, we can't exist." So, in some ways I found a connection between Sheik and Dark Link. Just food for though!


End file.
